Sitting Around
by WiccaGoddess
Summary: This story has basicly all the characters. Hope you like it. plz r/r
1. cheat

It was a bright, sunny day, the Z team was at MasterOsi's house. MasterOsi was showing Vegita his Play Boy magazines. Gohan and Goku were having lunch. Piccolo was traing outside. Trunks was watching his dad look at naked chicks. Choutsue was sitting on the couch watching Teletubies. Tein and Yamcha were sitting on lawn chiars out side talking about their most embarssing moments and krillin was listening to them. All the while ChiChi and bulma were passing the bong. Within in a 1/2 an hour they were all taking hits from the bong.  
  
Vegita was making out with Bulma and Goku with ChiChi.  
  
"I'll trade you," Vegita said.  
  
"Only if I can have Bulma," said Goku.  
  
"NO! I want both!"  
  
"I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Bring it on you skanky whore!"  
  
So they fought. They turned saijin and were kicking, hitting, scratching, and biting. They both fell to the ground and began laughing.  
  
"Fine! You can have bulma"  
  
"And you can have ChiChi."  
  
They both took the woman they wanted and went into seperate rooms.  
  
Everyone else was lying on the grass talking.  
  
"So, Gohan, have u ever-" Piccolo started but Gohan cut him off.  
  
"Mom says not untill I'm married."  
  
"Your mom doesnt know shit. Her and Vegita are fucking, are they married?"  
  
"I guess notEveryone else nodded with agreement.  
  
"Whatever," Gohan knew more than he wanted to know.  
  
At that moment #18 arrived. Krillin stood up, "Where is Merron?"  
  
#18 came over to kiss him but smelle his breath, "Are you high?!"  
  
"Maybee...," was his reply.  
  
"I got #17 to babysit her"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Krillin, have I ever told you your chick is a babe!" sai Yamcha, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"Well if I married her she'd have to be a babe."  
  
Everyone started laughing (even #18).  
  
Piccolo passed her the bong but she simply said," I like to keep my lungs healthy, thank you."  
  
Teletubies was over so Choutsue came out of the house, "Hello peoples."  
  
#18 gave him the bong. Soon the one not high was #18.  
  
"#18" asked Tien.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Do you know why your daughter is named the name Merron?"  
  
"Because Krillin sugested that name."  
  
"Nope, its because Merron was the name of Krillin's first love."  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
"Uhhh...,"Krillin coulnt think of anything to say to her.  
  
"Nevermind! I dont give a damn!"  
  
Krillin was not relieved at all. he knew that when they would get home they would talk about this.  
  
Then Vegita and ChiChi came out of the room. 


	2. marry me

"Mommy! What will dad say about this?" Gohan asked with a dissapionted look.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?Oh! He's fuck Bulma!  
  
Gohan burst into tears.  
  
"DAD, THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!" Trunks screame at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself child," Vegita said camly.  
  
"That is no way to talk to your son Vegita!" says someone behind them.  
  
"Daddy!" screamed Gohan.  
  
Goku and Bulma were now out of their room.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, nothing happened." Goku smiled at Bulma as if to say "not".  
  
"Good." Gohan and Trunks were relieved.  
  
At the same exact time Trunks and Gohan turned to Vegita and ChiChi and said," You cheating Wankers!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Master Roshi looked very amussed.  
  
#18 stood there and said," You two are very bad parnets." She shot a glance at Krillin.  
  
"I agree," said Vegita," But not all parents are good i guess."  
  
"Okay, can we please change the subject?" Bulma was very guilty.  
  
"Fine," says #18.  
  
Master Roshi speaks up," Has anyone read the new edition of Hot Chicks R' Us?"  
  
"I have," Vegita said.  
  
"So have I," said Yamcha.  
  
After that there was to much silence for ChiChi to handle.  
  
"Come on Gohan, you have to study. Byeeveryone. Gohan, say bye to your friends"  
  
"I'll se you guys tomarrow." He wanted tostay and talk but with a mom like that, who would want to even say hello?  
  
After they left the Surpream Kai showed up.  
  
"Hey," he greeted them.  
  
Goku and bulma just stood there and said nothing.  
  
"Whats up with them?" he asked Trunks.  
  
"Nothing...," he told him.  
  
Vegita looked as if he was going to smile, but he didn't.The Surpream Kai stared at him in discust.Tien trie to pass him the bong.  
  
"What the hell, I've got nothing to loose," he said as he took the bong.  
  
Videl soon stopped by to see Gohan.  
  
"He's not here," Tien simply said.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Gohan, I mean are you his bitch or just a friend?" Goku thoughtfully asked.  
  
"Well I've been riding him for some time now....Opps, did I just say that?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you did. And may I say: Go Gohan!." Vegita said as mockingly as he could.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, but I do know that we are best friends," she replied.  
  
"Uh huh." Bulma was sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Videl went off to search for Gohan again.  
  
Vegita Knew things had to mend between him and Bulma."Hola,"he said with a smile on his face, but she just looked at him (I love making him look like a dork).He got down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket. It was a ring box. I cant even describe the shocked look on Bulma's face. Vegita began to speak," I love you Bulma Briefs, and with any luck you love me too. Will you marry me?" He opened the ring box, there was a tiny silver ring with a dimond in the middle and blue saphires on both sides. 


	3. Sorry

Hello.  
I'm truely sorry to anyone that read this.   
I meant no disrespect to Dragonball Z.  
I was in 8th grade at the time with no writing skills what so ever.  
I now rite better stories if you don't mind reading Harry Potter gay love.  
(Better than it sounds)  
My new sceen name is Draco_Is_A_God.  
Thanks for understanding. (If you do of course)  



End file.
